Ryu Saiyan
by hohime
Summary: OcHarem. What happens when you give a sayian the intelligence of a truffle and the regneration of a namek then drop him into the world of Naruto and seal a demon in him? Fem Naruto, Fem Minato, Kushina so far. First Fem minato that I know of. updated Harm
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon ball Z, Naruto, or A Song of Ice and Fire Trilogy. Wish I did but I don't :( .

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Demon/Summon/Shouting/Oorang"

'**Demon/Summon thought'**

_Time or place change_

_Frieza's Ship_

A purple lizard like alien in a lab coat came running into a room with a weird looking alien in a floating chair. As he approached he slowed and kneeled in front of the creature. With an excited timber to his voice he said.

"Lord Frieza (sp?) I have done it I have managed to create the perfect warrior."

"Oh" said Frieza in a raspy voice and motioned the scientist to continue a tail lashing behind the chair.

"Well Lord Frieza I have managed to clone a sayian and give him the intelligence of a Truffle." Said the lizard doctor.

"Is that all?" Frieza asked annoyance lacing its voice.

"Oh by no means is that all Lord Frieza I have also given him the ability of the Namekians (sp?) to regenerate at the cost of some KI. He also seems to be smarter then most average Truffles." Said the lizard his voice laced with excitement.

"Oh how so?" Frieza asked amusement seeping into its voice.

"Lord Frieza he is able to do my paperwork as if I did it." You could hear the pride and enthusiasm in his voice. Frieza just quirked a non-existent eyebrow (1) and pointed a finger towards the scientist.

"Then I guess you have no more use." Frieza said malice and amusement lacing its tone. A beam of bright purple light shot from Frieza's finger right through the scientist's heart. 'Damn stupid ass scientist should have known not to alter those dam monkey's so they could think like a truffle and then worse was to give him the regeneration abilities of a Namek.' Frieza sighed. 'Might as well go see this super powered monkey.'

When Frieza got down to the lab it saw a boy of about 16 working through papers. The shocking thing about this boy is his hair was black with streaks of silver almost white running through it. He also had green marks on his face unlike the normal red of the Truffles. His skin was tanner than most and his tail was green, white and black. He was well built at sixteen and his muscles didn't seem to restrict him. Frieza's normally pink skin was a little red. (2)

"Well, well" Freiza said in husky voice which would dam near scare the hell out of whoever the voice was directed at.

The sayian just quirked a brow and said. "Yes Frieza-sama?"

"What is your name?" Freiza asked.

"Hmm the Doc never gave me one." He said.

"You will go by the name Ryu yes?" Freiza asked/commanded him to take the name the newly named Ryu

Sighed heavily.

"Yes Frieza-sama." He said annoyance lacing his voice.

"Good you will be taking over the doctor's place but you will be allowed only to do science experiments not genetic splicing. Understood?"

"Yes Frieza-sama"

_A Year Later_

Ryu had finished a project that would allow Frieza to de age someone and wipe they're memories. When he presented it to Frieza. It was suggested that Ryu be the test subject. Ryu seeing no way out of this agreed as long as they didn't wipe his memories.

"Ok get in Ryu you already made sure that we couldn't wipe your memories." Said a fellow scientist.

"Very well." He said and stepped inside the chamber.

They turned it on and set it to eight years old so that they wouldn't have to worry too much. What they didn't notice was that one of Ryu's rivals reset it to less then one. As they pushed the start button a gas started to fill the chamber and then a fluid filled it up to his neck when the gas retreated the machine started pulsing energy into the tube. Before their eyes Ryu started to shrink and shrink as Ryu felt he was getting younger and younger he smirked but then frowned when it didn't stop. Realization struck his fellow scientist had tricked him and turned the dial further than what was meant to be at. Angered his KI acted up and shattered the chamber but it was too late he was already a baby that was just a few months old. The fellow scientist gathered him up smirking to each other and said. "Thought you were so smart eh Ryu? Well now your going to be sent to a planet to fight for Lord Frieza."

When they reached Frieza they told it what happened and offered up the suggestion that Ryu be sent to conquer a planet. Frieza not to worried about Ryu seeing as how even if he was small still had his memory and knowledge sighed but agreed. He was put into a pod and sent for earth. But there was a mistake in trajectory and he didn't land where Goku and everyone else was but on the other side of the planet.

_Elemental countries a day before Kyuubi attack_

Minato was outside of the village holding his daughter wrapped up in swaddling clothes and crying silently. His wife Kushina while not dead was in a coma that she might not come out of but even worse was the fact that he was thinking about burdening his daughter with Kyuubi the mighty demon. He was no fool he knew how the village would treat his daughter. 'It's for the good of the village. Maybe I can devise some sort of seal to put on her to keep her safe' He looked towards the sky at that moment a shooting star seemed to be falling towards them. Minato jumped out of the way in time when he looked back at where he was standing he saw a metal sphere with a small red tinted window but nothing happened and the inside was dark so he couldn't see anything. He decided to move the object so he pulled it into the forest of death a.k.a. training grounds 44. Then left still lamenting over the fact that his daughter would be punished for something he was about to do.

_One day later_

"**Hold it off till Hokage-sama arrives." **shouted some nameless chunin.

A giant fox suddenly swiped its tail along the ground causing a huge crater and fire to spout for said crater incinerating a few of the ninjas.

"**Pathetic. Can't you do better? Silly humans."** Shouted Kyuubi and suddenly screamed in pain. Turning around it saw its tails were cut off. When its tails grew back it sat down and started crying and it was saying **"My beautiful tails. It took me hundreds of years to get them so silky smooth and they just cut them off like that."** Quite a few of the male ninja's sweat dropped while the females understood the demon's pain.

"**Yes Madara it will be as you command" **Kyuubi said not realizing it was speaking out loud. However very few if any caught it but those that did noticed the glazed eyes and a seal on the Kyuubi's neck that looked like three diamonds all pointing at one another. They then started attacking Kyuubi again and kyuubi got angry which is nothing in itself but when they noticed the seal disappear and Kyuubi's fur go from a light red to a red so dark it was almost black and the eyes of the demon became a mix of purple and red and large reddish purple wings grew out of it's back. Suddenly the fox's chakra skyrocketed and took on a sickly greenish purple. The creature roared and the shinobi and kunoichi could tell that whatever intelligence the demon possessed was gone.

At exactly this moment the pod activated and a mechanical voice was heard saying "conditions optimal blutz (sp?) waves emanating from nearby moon. Powerful source of odd energy and high KI levels." Once this was said a small couple of months old baby seemingly floated towards where the fox was then looked at the moon. All of the sudden he started to grow and change he became an Oorang but because his genes were messed with he didn't look like a normal Oorang he had black fur with white stripes going through it and two green marks under his eyes which instead of being blood read were an odd purple. Also because this is his first transformation but because he has the abilities of a truffle he only lost half of his mind. Now some say a rampaging beast is the worst thing you will ever find but imagine for a second one with power equal to Kyuubi and rage to match that can find the best ways to hurt you. Anyway when he completed his transformation he turned to Kyuubi and roared a primal challenge Kyuubi turned and faced the massive ape. Many of those on the ground were cheering they thought this was the boss summon from the ape contract. What they heard next made them rethink this thought.

"**You puny fox fight. Me break bones and kill stupid fox then will stomp humans into ground." **Said the giant monkey with more than a little bloodlust in its voice. The fox as if it wasn't angry enough managed to hear this through the influence of the seal on its mind and decided to just let the seal work. No one insults Kyuubi the strongest of the tailed demons and ruler of hell and gets away with it. The fox condensed chakra in front of its mouth then swallowed it its abdomen expanded and a ball of pure chakra formed in the center of its mouth. The Oorang knowing where this was going pounded on its chest for a minute and then opened it's own mouth and a ball of pure energy formed in its mouth as well. Suffice to say they both let go of the hold on the power stored in their mouths as the beams clashed it looked as though they were evenly matched. The Oorang than reared back and cut of its beam in a second the fox's beam of chakra tore through the ape's arm the Oorang roared in rage and pain. Then shinobi saw something they wouldn't forget the ape regenerated its whole arm and there was still wet blood on it. The Oorang flexed its arm and looked a Kyuubi an evil smile covering its face as it thought up a twisted plan that made Kyuubi shiver. A second later he shot a much more powerful blast the fox was soon hit in the front legs and its paws to its shoulder was completely taken off and it screamed in pain and rage its fore legs were regenerating but slowly the Oorang then jumped behind the fox and repeated the process. The Fox screamed again then fell to the ground having nothing to support it. The shinobi were stunned this one tailed oddly colored ape comes out of nowhere and beats the fox so easily. The Yondaime arrives on Gamabunta and sees the giant fox and ape just as he is about to start going through the seals for the shiki fuin a cloud pass over the moon and our giant ape starts shrinking to the size of a baby. The yondaime seeing this grabs the child and puts a seal on the babies' belly. With a shout of "**shiki fuin**" The shingami appears behind Minato.

"**Mortal why have you summoned me?"**

"Shingami-Sama I ask that you seal Kyuubi into this child."

"**Very well mortal you know the price for this correct?"**

"I do" and suddenly a hand shot out of the babies' stomach and grabbed Kyuubi turning it into a ball of red and purple light when the Kyuubi was placed in the seal Shingami turned to Minato.

"**Human I have seen what has happened and know the Kyuubi couldn't battle further. Even knowing this you still place this burden on the child for your acts you, your wife, and daughter will be cursed with immortality."**

"That doesn't sound too bad." Minato said with a smile.

Shinigami then smirked which made Minato shiver. **"Oh no human it doesn't, but all of you will be demonic females and virgins at that and are bound to the one you decided to place this burden on for your own selfishness. You will have to ask his permission to date, get laid or any other important aspect of your life and if he says no then you will be forced to comply by the power of the seals that you and your family have gained." **Shingami smirked.

Minato was horrified he just sold himself and his family into slavery so his village could have the power of Kyuubi and that strange ape the child turned into. His only thoughts before he passed out were. 'I already miss my banana' and 'Kushina-chan is going to kill me then resurrect me and kill me again.' In a few seconds a seal appeared on Kushina, Minato, and their daughter Natsumi it was a skull with a set of katana's shaped like bones. Kushina was awoken from her coma as she de aged to twenty. Minato's body became slimmer and shorter he grew breasts of about a D-cup and lost that which made him a man. Sarutobi came upon the sight of a blond woman of about twenty about 5"6' nice breasts and a dynamite figure. Suffice to say Sarutobi giggled perversely he then noticed the baby grope the woman's breast and Sarutobi giggled even more perversely when she moaned in her sleep. The baby turned to him and gave him a glare and growled at him. Sarutobi was shocked to say the least. 'Did that baby just glare and growl at me.' Sarutobi was broken out of his thoughts by a very long drawn out moan from the blonde woman he then looked at the woman and baby and had a nosebleed that sent him all the way to the walls of Konoha. He had just seen something he wouldn't forget the baby was sucking on the blonde woman's breast while groping the other. Well Sarutobi passed out when he got to the walls and if such a high loss of blood weren't enough such an act of unintended perverseness from Ryu would have caused him to faint anyway.

Sarutobi woke a couple of hours later he ran back to his office and grabbed a camera. When he got back to the clearing the baby was asleep on top of the woman and she was fully covered once again. Sarutobi sighed in disappointment. That is till he thought about just going over and opening the woman's shirt he smiled and giggled perversely as he was leaning forward to open the woman's shirt the baby on the woman's chest shot out a hand and grabbed Sarutobi's arm in grip like a vice then lifted him up and waved a finger in front of Sarutobi's face. Sarutobi getting the idea nodded his head and called. **"Anbu"** several people in animal masks appeared the females took one look at the baby and had to restrain themselves from shouting Kawaii as he had his nose scrunched up cutely while the men looked on with envy and a certain perverted anbu giggled perversely as the child was still in between the woman's breasts. The Hokage giggled as well but hid it better because he knew women and perverts if not from personal experience then that of his student Jiraya's follies. The women turned to the anbu with righteous anger burning in their eye's and cracked their knuckles. The baby sweat dropped as the women pounded the anbu into the ground so hard that he wouldn't be able to move for at least an hour without help. Sarutobi chuckled at the anbus' misfortune but quickly closed his mouth when the kunoichi turned to him. If there was one thing he learned other than that paperwork was evil it was don't antagonize angry women especially if they suspect you to be a pervert. Sarutobi again chuckled nervously this time and asked the female anbu to take the woman and the baby to the hospital to see if there was anything they could do. After finding out the woman was only exhausted and in need of rest they let it pass. Sarutobi stayed in the room to make sure everything was okay and what happened to this fine woman and why a baby was found with her. Sarutobi saw the child gesture for something to write with and something to write on. Sarutobi grabbed some ink, a piece of paper, and a brush and handed them to the child. The child pulled out the tray like thing they have in hospitals and started to write on the paper when he was finished he handed the paper to Sarutobi who was surprised at the Ryu's ability to write legibly unfortunately for Ryu and fortunately Sarutobi could read only his name.

"So your name is Ryu?" Sarutobi asked.

The baby nodded his head and motioned for Sarutobi to write something so his highly analytical mind could break down their writing system so he could communicate at least through paper. As Sarutobi was in the process of writing what he thought the child might understand the door slammed open and another woman came into the room Sarutobi seeing this woman and the way she entered accidentally spilled ink all over the paper causing it to be illegible. Kushina Stomped into the room stared at the Third and practically screamed.

"**Where is that Bastard and where is my little Natsumi-Chan."**

Sarutobi was starting to get scared of the woman in front of him. The woman then noticed that Ryu he had his head cocked to the side and a cute confused expression on his face. Kushina took a 360 degree turn in personality and glomped the baby with a cry of Kawaii and Ryu was pushed into her chest his eyes got slightly wider and a blush that made the green marks on his face stick out more and caused Kushina to bury him even further into her healthy C borderline D cup breasts. It was at this moment that Ryu passed out not able to handle the extreme if unintentional perverseness of the situation. Sarutobi let a string of perverted giggles escape his mouth even thought he was trying to hide them behind his hand Kushina heard him. She then turned to him and he paled at the sight in the woman's eyes. 'As if those weird flames in Gai's eyes aren't enough I think I just found something much worse.' He swallowed nervously and chuckled Kushina put poor passed out Ryu on the bed and advanced on Sarutobi and the closest thing Sarutobi could think of to describe the flames in her eyes was that of hellfire or that of a woman in full righteous fury mode. She cracked her knuckles and Sarutobi prayed to Kami-sama that he lived though this. He was beaten to the point where even he wouldn't be able to move for hours. Kushina sighed she had unintentionally just beaten her only link to news on Minato and her little Natsumi's whereabouts into unconsciousness. She sighed exasperated and decided to wait until the Third woke up to threaten him into telling her where her child and that man she called a husband is. "Kushina-Chan" the woman moaned in her sleep. Kushina turned to look at the woman for the first time and her blood went cold. 'No it couldn't be.' She thought to herself. Looking closer she noticed how close this woman and her husband looked a like and then slapped her forehead and in an exasperated tone said. "Dam idiot of a husband 'or should I say wife' what did you do this time."

* * *

A/N (1) Someone tell me does Frieza have eyebrows?

(2) Frieza as you may have guessed is either gay or female. I am leaning toward female although they say that Frieza is male in the series they never really give anything definite Other than the voice and some characters saying such and that could just be they based it off the voice too.


	2. Ryu's Suprise Revalation

I don't own Dragon ball Z, Naruto. Wish I did but I don't :(.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Demon/Summon/Shouting/Oorang"

'**Demon/Summon thought'**

_Time or place change_

_Last time_

_Kushina sighed she had unintentionally just beaten her only link to news on Minato and her little Natsumi's whereabouts into unconsciousness. She sighed exasperated and decided to wait until the Third woke up to threaten him into telling her where her child and that man she called a husband was. "Kushina-Chan" the woman moaned in her sleep. Kushina turned to look at the woman for the first time and her blood went cold. 'No it couldn't be.' She thought to herself. Looking closer she noticed how close this woman and her husband looked alike and then slapped her forehead and in an exasperated tone said. "Dam idiot of a husband what did you do this time."_

Sarutobi's head hurt like he got drunk and got a hangover and didn't do anything to help it go away. 'Ugh when Kushina-Chan wants to hurt you it really hurts bad.' Sarutobi groggily opened his eyes then closed them due to the sunshine in the room although it was only morning it still did nothing for his headache. 'Dam maybe I should carry aspirin just in case Kushina-Chan decides to pound me into the ground again.' He got up and walked over to towards the bed he saw Minato (doesn't know yet) on. When he looked to the bed he saw that Kushina and Mianto fell asleep with Ryu in the middle. He was blasted back into the wall and knocked back into unconsciousness. Ryu was in the middle of the two women's breast and Sarutobi had seen the little boy try sucking on Minato's while trying to feel if the other had any milk figuring that it didn't have any after quite a few sucks and a couple of moans from Minato he decide to change people. Sarutobi saw the baby open Kushina's kimono (red and white if you want to know) then grab her breast lightly eliciting a soft moan from Kushina then started sucking on her breast after finding that she had milk he sucked harder as he gently scrunched his hand in the flesh of Kushina's other breast. Well Kushina let out a long drawn out moan and then Kushina's hands did something Sarutobi was unprepared for. Her hands moved to Minato's breasts and started massaging them. Sarutobi only had a second to snap a picture before he was rocketed back by his nosebleed and into unconsciousness. What Sarutobi didn't notice was that Ryu noticed the flash and knew what it was Sarutobi would wake up without his camera and be really grumpy for the rest of the day.

Ryu finally done with his meal burped silently and floated over to Sarutobi grabbed the camera and flew to his pod. He opened it up destroyed the camera and pulled out a helmet looking device. This invention of his allowed you to record memories onto a holographic driver that would display the memory in detail with color. He was thinking ahead and thought of using it as collateral with the Hokage in case he wanted something.

Minato was having a bad day she was waking up and she remembered everything Shingami had told her. 'I am probably the only guy who could ever come up with a way to seal Kyuubi and then have something happen and I get turned into a chick, force my family into slavery to a baby less than one year old and make all three of us immortal. God is Kushina-chan ever going to kill me when she finds out.' For some reason she couldn't fathom she felt wet. (He maybe a she and the mind may work like she was always one but that doesn't mean she understands it.) She suddenly remembered about Natsumi and left to get her from the sealing room in the Hokage tower. She returned with her baby daughter and her daughter started crying waking Kushina. Seeing her baby Kushina grabbed her and held Natsumi to her breast so she could feed. "Minato?" She asked a bit of anger seeping into her voice.

Minato recognizing the tone slowly backed away from her all the while trying to calm Kushina down she tried to distract her. "Kushina-chan look I didn't have to seal the Kyuubi into Natsumi-chan." She said somewhat happily until she realized her mistake she had just told a mother that her child would have one of the bijuu sealed into her and everyone knew the fate of a Jinchuuriki.

"Minato you have five minutes to explain before I beat you."

Minato paled Kushina's wrath was legendary as any man in the village could tell you. She summoned up her courage and began to speak in a calm if slightly fearful voice. Minato told her all about everything including the Kyuubi the sealing and her mistake causing the change and that they were now pretty much slaves to a baby boy. Kushina was PISSED! She first set Natsumi down near the sleeping Ryu then proceeded to beat Minato to an inch of her life had the medics heal her and revive her and then did it again during this Ryu heard the fighting and woke up. Seeing little Natsumi he thought. 'Beautiful' Crawled over to her and hugged her and when Kushina saw this she squealed out Kawaii and ran over and hugged the babies to herself. Ryu was fighting down a nosebleed and was failing but before he could lose and bleed all over her then faint both Minato and Sarutobi woke up and asked her to put the children down so they could talk. She reluctantly complied. They decided to start talking when Ryu interrupted them "_Hello My name is _Ryu _it's a pleasure to meet you."_

"Did that baby just talk?" Kushina asked stunned Sarutobi was just staring and Minato had an unreadable look on her face.

"That's so cool. Can you teach me talk like that?" Sarutobi and Kushina just face fault at Minato's question.

"_Umm sure, I guess so."_ "Write Understand Language" he said. They all looked confused for a second before Kushina caught on and grabbed a brush, ink well and some paper. She started writing in Kanji when she was finished she handed it to Ryu. He looked it over and seemed to gain understanding as his eyes went from confused to understanding and happy.

He spoke slowly so as to not mix up the language he had just learned. "Kyuubi…. Is sorry….She didn't….Mean to attack."

Sarutobi, Kushina and Minato all stared at the baby with confusion written on their faces. 'How can he speak like us and Kyuubi's attack was an accident?' where some of the questions going through their minds and suddenly they all stopped and shouted at the same time. "Kyuubi is a girl?"

"Yes actually she is half sayian." He stated matter of factly with more confidence as he knew he finally got the language down.

"Sayian? Then what the other half?" they asked once again at the same time.

"Why demon of course and the sayian half is what allows her to grow to such heights and is the reason she has as much power as she does. We sayians are a warrior race and after years of evolution our bodies became more and more adaptable to new environments unfortunately everything comes with a price the more adaptable they became the lazier our race became and so my race was easily enslaved to another being. Who ruled over them for many years but became afraid of my race's power because they were regaining the strength they had lost over the many years laziness. Well suffice to say Lords Frieza blew the home planet to smithereens apparently there is a small number of my race left though." Sarutobi, Kushina and Minato were shocked and they all noticed something, Ryu wasn't crying not shedding even one tear over his fallen race.

"Why aren't you sad or angry about what Frieza did to your planet?" Sarutobi asked looking all of his years of age.

"Because I wasn't born I was made?" He responded calmly.

"Made?" they asked confusion clearly heard in their voices.

"Yes I am an experiment I am genetically a full sayian but have the thought capacity of a truffle and the regeneration of a namek." They were horrified and said things like poor boy and stuff like sounds like something Orochimaru would do. He shook off their pity and proceeded to say more. "Worse than that I made a device to make adults younger and wipe their memories so we could reeducate them and have them fight for us so that Frieza could take over more and more planets and sell them for money and technology." They were horrified and angry at this baby for what he did but they did not hold a grudge.

"I worked for Frieza I was created on its ship and knew nothing about any of what happened and by the time I was 15 I had finished the machine. Well they suggested I be the test subject I shut off the memory erasing feature so I could still remember I was supposed to be turned back into an eight year old. But one of my _Colleagues_ messed with the time dial and set it back a lot further." He hissed the word colleague and spit it out like it was poison.

"Well after this Lord Frieza decided that I should be sent to the last known coordinates from a pod with a baby named Goku in it. I was to meet with this child and help it destroy the planet. They tried to wipe and reprogram my mind but having the abilities of a truffle does have its upsides." He said with an arrogant smirk. Again they were angry but this time they were about to shout at him when he held up his hand.

"Now, now I know you are angry but remember I was young and despite the fact that my mind is far more advanced than normal I was still a child. That and Frieza had one of the last of the royal line and their bodyguard. I knew if I didn't do as told then our race would end completely for one Goku would eventually die and the saiyan blood in Goku's children would eventually thin to nothing. So please try to understand my side of the problem before you get angry. I regret helping Frieza but I don't regret trying to preserve my race for as long as possible." He said with absolute confidence in his voice. They stared at him. Understanding and respect shined in Sarutobi's eyes, love and understanding in Kushina and Minato's. 'Well we know he is not a power hungry mass murderer' Sarutobi thought. 'He is so cute and he went so far to protect those that mattered even though he didn't know who they were. That's the kind of guy I could get to love.' Minato and Kushina thought slight blushes on their faces.

"Can you let Kyuubi know that we are sorry?" asked Sarutobi. Kushina looked at him like he was crazy and asked.

"Why do we need to apologize to the Kyuubi?" Kushina and Minato asked angrily.

"Did you not hear him Kyuubi didn't mean to attack?" He said rubbing his temples furiously.

"Oh Okay." They said having the decency to flush with embarrassment and shame causing Sarutobi and Ryu to sweat drop heavily and lean forward like they were going to face fault.

"Well I am sorry if you want to talk to Kyuubi your going to have to go to Maki to do it." He said turning to them he saw their faces pale. They started to panic and Ryu sweat dropped as he saw Sarutobi in a corner whispering "mommy" Ryu almost face faulted at this.

"**Calm down**" Ryu shouted instantly they stopped running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Yes Kyuubi is in Maki but first she never meant to attack in the first place and second it will take some time for her to rebuild her Ki and chakra back up to its last point in which case she might come after me."

"Ki? And why would she come after you?" They asked slightly suspicion and slight confusion lacing their voices.

Ryu chuckled sheepishly and said something that would make all three of them faint at the same time, which is no mean feat.

"I am now the first ever junibi no Ryu. And Kyuubi is attracted to power. What am I if not powerful even before I became a demonic saiyan." They stood there shocked for about five minutes before all three fainted dead away.

_Two hours later_

Sarutobi, Minato and Kushina were regaining consciousness and the first thought on Sarutobi's mind was. 'Is he telling the truth? Cause if he is that makes him one powerful person.'

Minato and Kushina's first thought was. 'Awesome! Maybe if I ask nicely he'll let me ride him.' Their thoughts were clean until they went back over them then they had to stop themselves from getting a nosebleed but the blushes on their faces matched Kushina's hair.

Seeing baby Ryu scrunch his face up cutely at them in confusion the two women squealed Kawaii and grabbed him in a hug between their very voluptuous breasts. Ryu immediately passed out his brain having shutdown momentarily. Meanwhile Sarutobi was grumbling about lucky babies and then he tried to stifle his perverted giggles as he thought what he would do in that position. Keyword tried. Minato and Kushina heard him and suddenly he was stifled under the killing intent they focused upon the old man. He gulped nervously and chuckled lightly as he shied away in fear and almost just shunshined out of the hospital. Kushina had taken a firm stance against perverts and sent any that tried to do anything to her or did something around her that was perverted well lets just say the med nin where hard pressed and almost had to have Sarutobi call Tsunade back a couple times. Minato had also take a stance against pervs and if what Sarutobi was feeling it seems that when she changed her mind did as well cause she had a rasengan charged and aimed toward his manhood he gulped and created a kage bushin outside the room and switched with it lest he be beaten to a pulp for his little giggle fest. It seemed as though he lucked out so he switched back with his clone. All of the sudden he was kicked in the nuts by two very strong feet he grabbed his groin and passed out from the pain and even shivered while unconscious. Ryu even in his passed out state shivered for the old man.

_Somewhere on a road towards Konoha_

Jiraya shivered and felt an ice cold chill go down his spine. He suddenly felt the need to be as anywhere but Konoha. He wasn't running away no, sir. If anyone would have seen him they would have swore he was a flying blur of white and red he was going that fast.

_One Hour later at Konoha General_

Sarutobi was finally coming to and he still felt pain in his groin. Getting up slowly he called a nurse and moved into another room then asked her to perform a pain numbing jutsu. Finally feeling better and in less pain he still walked slightly oddly back into the room

"ahh I feel better now on to important business Minato you need a new name."

"Awww but Old Monkey I like my name." She said grinning while Sarutobi was slightly peeved.

"**How many times have I told you not to call me that?**" He asked.(yep only slightly peeved)

"Hmm counting today that's 500 billion times I think." Sarutobi stared dumbfound with a giant sweat drop on his head that made him lean backward some.

After some arguing they had finally decided.

"Ok so you are going to be ……..

* * *

A/N so what do you think?

Anyway I have at least one question for the moment and that is. What name do you think I should give Minato now? I think it should be a name that begins with but hey go wild.

How many were expecting a half saiyan Kyuubi? How many expected Ryu to become a dragon demon?

To let you know Ryu gained all of Kyuubi's memories and power but beacuse he made the way he is the power got boosted and gave him a demon form.


	3. Question's and Harem

Ryu saiyan Harem and Questions.

Fem Minato in (now named Megumi )

Fem Naruto (Natsumi) in

Kushina in

Female Kyuubi in

Hinata 1

OC Female saiyan's (half-blood or full-blood?)

Full-blood

Half-blood

Both 1

How many of each?

2-4 2

6-8

Tsunade 2 (one of the ones I like to see as well)

Kageru 1

Amaru 1

Oc hachibi (snake not ox+octopus.) 1

Shion 1

Kurenai 2

Anko 2

Yugaggo 1

Yugito 1

Hana 1

Mikoto (branch off of Uchiha possible mutation of bloodline let me know what kind of mutation if wanted)

Female Itachi

Female Sasuke

Suggest other characters will put them up in votes.

Questions

Should there be other saiyan's other than half demon Kyuubi and Ryu?

Yes 2

No 1

(kind of defeats the purpose of naming it a Dragon Ball Z cross. But meh)

Should Goku or any of the saiyan's be female?

Yes (if so who) 1

No 3

Goku 1

Broly 1

I was kind of leaning towards a female Broly but will let you vote for whom.

Should any of the Saiyan's develop bloodlines?

Yes (if so which or make one and send it in will be under consideration) (1 only if bleach wins in another crossover)

No 2

Crossover The two with the highest votes will win. Also offer others If I know something about them they will be added to list.

Ranma 1/2?

Bleach? (would be hard but I have an idea on how to work it.) 3

Danny phantom? (really challenging would take a bit but might find a way to make it work) 1

Riddick movies? (again challenging but possible) 1

Harry potter?

Negima? (Don't know a lot of this so would probably just be characters with their powers)

World of Warcraft? (Also hard but not impossible) 3

Disgaea?

Elder Scrolls Oblivion?

Digimon?

Jade Cocoon?

Devil May Cry 4?

Inuyasha?

.Hack?

Should Kyuubi also be Juubi or juuichibi?

Yes (juubi)

Yes (juuichibi)

No (neither)

What is Kyuubi second demon form if she is also one of the above?

Dragon

Pheonix

Unicorn (can't believe I suggested but oh well) (if chose should it be horns or tails or an even split of both?)

Demon angel (wings and tails of animal of your choice)

Should an Oc Uchiha survive and be in Ryu's harem?

Yes

No

Should any of the girl's in the harem get bloodlines and if they do what should they be?

Yes

No

Do Kushina, Megumi, and Natsumi have normally occurring bloodlines?

Yes 1

No

Bloodlines for the three:

Time space jutsu 1

Crystal style 1

Should any of the Naruto characters be allowed to become saiyans?

Yes

No

Who?

Megumi

Natsumi

Kushina


	4. The council in a corner

I don't own Dragon ball Z, Naruto. Wish I did but I don't :( .

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/Summon/Shouting/Oorang"**

'**Demon/Summon thought'**

**_Time or place change_**

_Last time_

_"Awww but Old Monkey I like my name." She said grinning while Sarutobi was slightly peeved._

_"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He asked.(yep only slightly peeved)_

_"Hmm counting today that's 500 billion times I think." Sarutobi stared dumbfound with a giant sweat drop on his head that made him lean backward some._

_After some arguing they had finally decided._

_"Ok so you are going to be …….._

**_Morning_**

Eventually Sarutobi and the others retired last night to their homes taking the children with them so that they might rest. Megumi and Kushina had gathered Ryu and Natsumi into their arms and fell asleep. When Ryu woke up, he damn near had a heart attack at where he was instead he passed out but there was blood dripping from his nose as he did. Next to wake was Natsumi being the hungry baby she was she instantly noticed her mother's breast and started to suckle away. Kushina awoke next and let baby Natsumi be and then noticed Ryu was still 'Sleeping'. She sat up being careful not to Wake Megumi or Ryu and not detaching Natsumi and walked down to the kitchen and started breakfast. Megumi was the last to wake and saw that Ryu was asleep. She gathered him into her arms and walked downstairs. Megumi noticed Kushina feeding Natsumi but said nothing she then saw the food in front of her and set Ryu down in a chair next to her as he continued to 'sleep'. Kushina and Megumi talked about small things while eating a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast with a glass of milk. It was during this time that Ryu became conscious again and smelling the food he used his Ki to float high enough and started grabbing food of the table and eating at a tremendous rate. Kushina and Megumi stared at the small baby that was eating as much as most teens would eat. After ten minutes of eating like this Ryu patted his stomach and floated down into the chair.

"How do you eat that much and stay so thin? You're like an Akimichi only you gain no weight." The question startled Ryu as such he flinched slightly. Looking up to Megumi and Kushina he sheepishly put his hand behind his head and scratched his neck.

"I have a very high metabolism as a Saiyan all food that I eat is converted into Ki , Yokai and Chakra was it?" Getting a nod he continued. "It's then stored and is released when I need it, be it regeneration of cells to heal a small cut or regeneration of limbs. I could also use it as a blast in attacks or to perform jutsu or any other number of things." Megumi Stared as though lost while Kushina nodded her head. Ryu noticing Megumi's look and seeing it for what it was planned on educating her in her sleep. He floated up.

"I need to go do some things I will be back shortly." He said.

Trusting that he could go alone and take care of himself they let him leave. What they forgot was that the Third had taken up the mantle of Hokage had announced last night that the Kyuubi had been sealed and into whom it was sealed. Being tired as he was he forget to mention the facts that Kyuubi was weak and had been returned to Maki and the fact that was probably arguably ten times smarter, stronger, faster and all around better than any of the shinobi forces in the village.

**_Half Way to Ryu's Saiyan Pod_**

Ryu was walking along the streets towards the forest of death and was being glared at all the way there. He knew why they were glaring at him having a truffles mind capabilities gave him a kind of empathy and combining the feelings he feels and what happened recently it was fairly easy for him to connect the dots. Especially when one brave (foolish) citizen decided to punish the Demon for the death of his friends.

"Stupid Demon what the hell makes you, think you have the right to walk along the street like your human?" He sneered arrogantly a vast majority of the civilians and a good portion of the Shinobi felt this way.

"Idiot if I was the demon you said I am. Do you believe yourself so powerful that you could beat me a demon? You wouldn't stand a chance against me **Trash**." Ryu said in an anger filled voice his words seeming like fire and ice at the same time. A lot of the people choose to ignore what he said and started to advance upon him.

"Let's finish what the Fourth started." One villager said hatred lacing his voice not even bothering to hide it from the child. Suddenly Ryu was surrounded and the villagers had everything from fist to torches ready to hurt the baby.

"Very well it seems I must teach you all a lesson in manners." He then smirked evilly which caused quite a few to shiver in fear because it looked as though that smirk belonged on the baby's face and that was a terrifying thing indeed. Ryu's smirk seemed to promise pain and suffering to any that stood against him. It caused a few of the smarter Ninja to hesitate and then suddenly run the opposite way of the soon to be massacre. They turned out to be very smart indeed. An hour later an Anbu team would come upon the scene and see limps and torsos literally ripped apart and a seared neck where the heads were supposed to be and small craters in the area their heads would be laying if they were there.

**_Saiyan Pod_**

Ryu arrived at the covered with blood. He floated inside and started typing in schematics. He set the pod to manufacture then had it create the two things he wanted when it was finished he programmed the pod to gather resources to replace what was used in order to make the items. The pod floated into the air and then took of. As he looked at the devices he made he configured them to work in a certain way and he was ready. He walked the rest of the way back to their house his tail swaying happily behind him as he went.

**_Namikaze Home_**

Ryu arrived back at the house and immediately went upstairs and put the items he made underneath the master bed. Feeling tired he climbed onto the bed and fell asleep. A couple of hours later Ryu woke up and heard a noise downstairs and the sound of Natsumi crying. He floated downstairs and saw a ninja trying to kidnap his Natsumi-chan. Feeling his anger rise he used his speed to appear behind the ninja grabbed Natsumi out of the Nin's arms then disappeared in show of pure speed to the Hokage's office to give her to her parents. (1) He gave a crying Natsumi to Kushina and then took off back to the Namikaze compound. The ninja was still there. Ryu heard the ninja searching upstairs likely thinking that Ryu had just run upstairs with Natsumi he quickly found the jounin rooting around in the master bedroom. The Nin looked under the bed and pulled out what looked like a remote pointed at the ninja. Then pressed a button Ryu watched in horrorific fascination as a flash of light hit the ninja before the ninja regressed to a 5 year old. Ryu snickered the now mini ninja turned at the sound and still thinking it was an adult and therefore more powerful.

"**You!"** The ninja screamed enraged at that the small child had stolen its target. **"Give me back the baby or I'll kill you"** shouted the angry and frustrated ninja. Ryu just laughed.

"You're in no position to threaten or demand stuff from me. You look to be barely four years older than me." When the ninja heard this and looked down a horrified scream tore from its throat and it passed out. Ryu sighed picked up the unconscious child slung it over his shoulder and floated his way to the Hokage's office. He floated to the reception desk and told her that he was going in to see the Hokage. She looked up and was about to say something nasty to the demon when she noticed he was floating still in shock she had a slip of the tongue and told him that the Hokage and any guests he may have had went to the council chambers. He floated on to where he could feel a large amount of weak Ki signatures. He floated in and everything went silent one of the civilian noticed the child slung on Ryu's shoulder.

"Look the demon's already stealing children." One of the members said anger in his voice.

"Watch your tongue, or I will remove it from your mouth." A few of the council members shivered at his tone.

"**Who are you to talk to us like that?**" One yelled angrily. They saw him frown then smirk like a madman.

"I am Ryu. Well I never had a last name but seeing as how you all like to refer to me as demon I will take the last name Onisaru." Sarutobi, Kushina, and Megumi chuckled slightly at the irony of the name. The Council members got angrier and demanded that the Demon be put down.

"**What are you laughing at demon**?" A council member asked when Ryu chuckled.

"I am laughing at your stupidity and arrogance that you think you could beat me." He laughed again this time a belly laugh filled with mirth at their pride. Hiashi got angry and before anyone knew what happened he was in front of Ryu having delivered a jyuuken strike to his heart. Hiashi smirked when Ryu doubled over. Ryu's shoulders started to shake and people assumed he was crying but what they heard made them all shiver in fear. Ryu was laughing and insanely.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He looked up and stared down into Hiashi's eyes haughtily. "I demand to be compensated for his apparent treason."

"Why would I pay a demon like you?" Hiashi spat.

"Because whether you know it or not you just tried to kill someone under the employ of the Hokage and that is a criminal offense punishable by death." Hiashi paled. "However I am reasonable I request that S-Rank Mission pay be taken from the hyuuga clan." Ryu was smirking as Hiashi paled further. 'The clan council is not going to like this.' He thought sullenly because he knew that Ryu could have easily asked for his execution.

"If these terms are not met. I think I can come up with a way to make a modified seal to make sure that none of you will ever be able to disobey the Hokage." Hiashi paled further but at least the elders wouldn't do something so stupid as to object to this right?

"How did you learn all of this in such a short time?" Asked Shibi Shino's father.

"Easy I have a higher brain capacity then most species and am able to scan all of your works compile them and directly download them into my brain." Shibi stared dumbfounded, as did many of the council. Sarutobi, Kushina and Megumi were only slightly surprised.

"What you thought I was ignorant? Ha, ha, ha I may not be a native but I know how to gather information and exploit it for my use. For example your First Hokage implemented a law that all bloodline users are welcome and if they join the leaf are allowed to start up a Clan."

"And while I don't have a bloodline I could make one for myself but why would I want to make myself even more powerful my children will already be able to be as strong or a little less stronger then me." The council's jaws dropped and some of them had drool flowing freely from their mouths. Quite a few were looking at him with a lust for power for their clan in their eyes especially that head of the Uchiha.

"So as the law set down by the First states I am entitled to start a Clan. Any of you who think I will just give you a bloodline think again I will only give more strength to those I deem worthy of said strength."

"I Sarutobi Hizuren by the power of Hokage grant Ryu Onisaru the right to start a clan within Konoha's walls." Sarutobi said slightly pleased. "Come by after this meeting and we shall discuss the area you may set up your clan and its compound." Many looked about to object but Ryu shot a Ki blast that took out a whole. Silence for a little while and then the council went into and uproar shouting kill the demon.

"You insignificant bugs think you can beat me? Hmm well if you don't want me here I can always go to Cloud. Maybe Iwa I heard the weather there is nice this time of year." The council, The Hokage, Megumi, and Kushina all paled. The council did a complete 180.

"Welcome to Konoha Ryu-sama." They all said although it was grudgingly.

"Now to dispel some of these notions you all seem to have about me." Many just glared.

"First I am not a half demon I have all the powers and abilities of a full demon such as transformation into an animal demon form. I have all the knowledge of Kyuubi but it is in Maki and will not be leaving for a little over 11 years from the time it was sealed." Quite a few were freaking out Ryu was getting angry.

"**Quiet"** Anger and killing intent palpable in the air. People immediately calmed and shivered at the power in the air.

"Now to dispel a myth about Kyuubi. Truth is Kyuubi is a half demon now normally this would make her weaker but the other half is what I am saiyan. We are immensely strong and you know the saying that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" He asked getting nods from a few people. "Well for my race that is completely true if we don't die we just comeback more powerful the closer to death the more powerful we come back. Now back on topic Kyuubi came to fight the Fourth Hokage because she had heard he was the strongest human and she hopped he could give her a challenge. Along the way she met an Uchiha who tried to control her with his eyes." Many in the room were about to jump Fugaku and rip him apart then go after his clan. "Halt before you rip the Uchiha apart it was the founder he apparently took his brother's eyes to prevent himself from going blind and discovered immortality. He was banished from Konoha when he tried to rise up and kill the First now this alone would not deter Kyuubi from what she perceived as the fight of the century." Megumi blushed and smiled in pride but Kushina smacked her in the head.

"What was that for?"

"It's your fault Kyuubi came here in the first place so you are partially responsible for the damage." Kushina whispered into Megumi's ear. Megumi hung her head in shame that she had been proud that Kyuubi's and the villages' problem were partly at least her fault.

"Now while this didn't effect Kyuubi much it did however increase her ire. Anyway halfway to Konoha a snake eyed human showed up." Sarutobi looked up into Ryu's eyes and knew that Ryu knew who it was that had been there. Not for the first time Sarutobi wondered what had possessed him to think his obviously deranged student should be allowed live.

"Now as you all know doubt know or have at least heard this is the Third's pupil Orochimaru." Many of them started talking about Anko and how the snake whore and her sensei were better off dead. Hearing this Ryu once again stifled them with rage infused killing intent. They immediately shut up and a quite a few had problems breathing.

"Anko is never was and never shall be a snake whore neither shall she be referred to as snake whore again. I will explain why you shall not call her this and if you do its open season." A smirk that promised pain and agony to any that disregarded what he said surfaced on his face.

"First Anko was his student not him. Second she came back here even thought she could have gone to any other village and lived a somewhat normal life. Third anyone who spends ten minutes with her will know how vehemently she despises him. Finally no matter how badly he treated her he was like a father and those of you who have lost relatives think on it like this imagine instead that your relative was the kyuubi and you were against him that is how Anko would have felt." The council hung their heads in shame they finally understand Mitarashi-san and her pain.

"Henceforth anyone referring to Anko in a derogative term will be spoke to and punished. The punishment will fit the crime as they say." The council agreed to this and Sarutobi was in awe of this young ones political skills and intellcetual prowess to think ahead. Shibi wholeheartedly agreed with the thirds thoughts.

"Anyway Orochimaru tried to bribe her to destroy Konoha. She refused and he in his anger cast a genjutsu and gave her a curse seal. These two things along with Madara's earlier influence broke her will and cause her to rampage now this in itself would not have been bad because it would have worn off before she got here. Unfortunately the moon was full and saiyan's are known to become more primal and lose what mind we have. I am an exception. The reason is I have the ability to think on a level compared to another race called the truffles in fact my DNA was spliced with theirs for the mind. It allows me to keep control of my mind and keep the amount of power I have as an Oorang or giant ape. Kyuubi however is also an exception but with all of the other things compounding it she was pushed over the edge and lost it. Hence Kyuubi being sealed." The council was thoughtfull.

"This meeting has been broadcasted to everyone's home as I have hijacked your signals for T.V. and converted them. So choose your words wisely." The council was nervous if they acted incorrectly they would pay for it.

"Very well we will……."

A/N so what do you think?

They had gone to the Hokage to talk about living arrangements.


	5. Council's Decision, Meeting Friends

I don't own Dragon ball Z, Naruto. Wish I did but I don't :( .

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/Summon/Shouting/Oorang"**

'**Demon/Summon thought'**

Time or place change

Last time

"_Anyway Orochimaru tried to bribe her to destroy Konoha. She refused and he in his anger cast a genjutsu and gave her a curse seal. These two things along with Madara's earlier influence broke her will and cause her to rampage now this in itself would not have been bad because it would have worn off before she got here. Unfortunately the moon was full and saiyan's are known to become more primal and lose what mind we have. I am an exception. The reason is I have the ability to think on a level compared to another race called the truffles in fact my DNA was spliced with theirs for the mind. It allows me to keep control of my mind and keep the amount of power I have as an Oorang or giant ape. Kyuubi however is also an exception but with all of the other things compounding it she was pushed over the edge and lost it. Hence Kyuubi being sealed." The council was thoughtfull._

"_This meeting has been broadcasted to everyone's home as I have hijacked your signals for T.V. and converted them. So choose your words wisely." The council was nervous if they acted incorrectly they would pay for it._

"_Very well we will……."_

Council Chambers Continued

"We will pardon Kyuubi and ask that if she comeback and wishes to be a part of this village then she will need to assist in killing Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha. We also pardon the Uchiha clan from Madara's attempts to take out Konoha if the Uchiha agree to help a group of people to learn how to kill Madara and disrupt any plans he may have as we are sure he tried to kill the Uchiha clan through Kyuubi." Everyone turned to the Uchiha clan head and he stated that he would confer with the clan before saying one way or another. "Very well then your clan will be watched until you all have come to a consensus. At which time your clan will either agree and be accepted and Jonin will be placed around your clan compound for extra protection or your clan will disagree and be banished and a seal placed upon you so your clan cannot give away information on Konoha. In either case your clan must answer as a whole if your clan disagrees on what should be done then the clan will be interviewed one at a time by the shinobi council and Hokage as this is a shinobi affair and not civilian one." When the Hokage finished the civilian council was outraged how come they should have no say and the shinobi have all the say in the punishment of the Uchiha's they suffered just as much if not more then the shinobi did. One of their number stood and voiced this opinion to the council as a whole with the civilian side just nodded and agreed with the council member. Suddenly the civilian council felt a massive amount of killing intent focused on them. The civilians all clutched near their hearts as they skipped a beat or two out of fear from the killing intent. They started sweating heavily and breathing harshly.

"What makes you think that after all did you have to send your family members to stall the Kyuubi?" Hiashi spoke with fury etched on his face. "Were your lands the ones outside or near the village wall while it was being destroyed?" Fugaku said with an equally angry expression. Many would have marveled at the fact that two of the most opposed clan heads in history were agreeing with one another if it wasn't for the serious situation and the anger clearly showing on their faces the moment they finished still glaring at the civilian's. Meanwhile while all of this was going on Ryu had made his way over to Megumi and floated down onto her lap. Megumi, Kushina and Sarutobi saw this and thought 'aww that's so cute'. Ryu turned around in her lap yawned cutely and stretched up to reach her face however before he completely reached it he fell forward asleep his face and hands on her generous bosom. Though Megumi was kind of angry, as was Kushina. Sarutobi had a hand over his mouth to stifle his perverted giggling. The councils were just starting to rant and rave at each other when they all heard a long sultry moan they all turned and every guy was propelled into the walls at what they saw. Apparently Ryu while sleeping was having a dream about food cause he was sucking on Megumi's breast through her shirt and bra while his other hand was grabbing and releasing her other one. Kushina Tried to get mad at he child but heard him mutter something about food or some kind of hard candy and couldn't help but giggle at Megumi's flushed face Said woman was trying to glare at Kushina but Ryu's unconscious pleasuring kept distracting her. Embarrassed as well as aroused she made an excuse and quickly went back home with Ryu after asking Kushina to tell her how it went. When home she put Ryu in a bed and went and took a long shower. If anyone happened to be present they would have heard the long sultry moans of Megumi until the shower turned off. Meanwhile Sarutobi and the other men woke up and had pieces of tissue in their noses.

"You will stay out of shinobi affairs and as this deals with the clan we invoke a law passed by Shodiame-sama that says all clan matter are to be dealt with by the clan, Shinobi or Hokage. It also states that if anyone but the above mentioned should try and get involved if they are on the council they have to pay the clan a 5% reparations fee until said person dies along with being removed from their position on the council. We also advise that you all tell the civilian's the same thing as it would be 10% as they hold no position on the council to lose." As this was said Fugaku smirked and hoped that someone was stupid enough to try and put they're nose where it didn't belong. He even drooled a little at the thought of free money. Clearing his thoughts and his drool he placed a calm and stoic façade back on his face. Hiashi was pissed the one time he could take a picture of the Uchiha leaders momentary lose of his façade and he left his camera at home. 'Damn it.' The meeting finally came to a close and Sarutobi, Kushina and baby Natsumi retired to the Hokage's office to discuss Ryu's living arrangements.

"Sarutobi-san I would like to request that he have an apartment paid for out of our money with a weekly stipend from konoha to pay for other necessities." Sarutobi slowly shook his head no. Kushina was about to explode on the old man when he held up a hand to placate her.

"I am sorry Kushina but he is a ward of the village and will have to be placed in an orphanage. Loath as I am to do so for it is increasingly likely that they will try to kill him although I fear more for them than him. I am also sorry to inform you that you will also probably not be able to adopt him either as since he is an orphan he falls under jurisdiction of the civilian's. Unless he has a bloodline that is known to the shinobi nations." Kushina looked about ready to rip his head off, Sarutobi was secretly performing the seals for a substitution in case Kushina tried to kill him. To his immense relief she just sighed sadly and sat down Sarutobi let out the breath he had been subconsciously holding.

"I understand Sarutobi-san" Both of them looked at each other and one smiled sadly while the other looked on with grief and remorse. "I am guessing that you will want him tomorrow then seeing as how late it is right now." Sarutobi nodded and Kushina gave a slight nod of acknowledgement before she got up and went home so her and Natsumi could get some sleep although when she looked down it seemed as though the little girl had already fallen asleep. As they all slept Ryu put some headgear onto them and then flipped a switch when they woke up the next morning they would all have a slight headache. Natsumi would know how to talk but considering the gain in knowledge she realized it would be better remain silent as she didn't know how to explain how she got the knowledge. Later that day when Ryu was taken to the Hokage's office

Four Years Later Orphanage

A boy could be seen out front of the orphanage knocking on the door loudly. He was tall for his age and had black hair that defied gravity his eyes were coal black and he was athletically built. Finally a voice sounded out from behind the door.

"Go away demon we don't want you here anymore." Sadistic laughter could be heard behind the door the boy in front of the door got very angry and busted down the door the orphanage matron who was behind the door turned slowly and say the little boy his eyes were a glowing gold with a slit pupil and his skin had turned a light silvery gold and looked like scales meanwhile four dragon tails lashed angrily behind him. 'Hmm I guess my body is not ready for all the powers of having all twelve tails. Meh even though I don't have all the tails I should be a strong enough to take on a high power saiyan without to much difficulty. I wonder of my youkai works like my Ki now and increases with each time I get close to death and if it does will I gain more tails. Hmm something to think on'

"Get the h-hell out of here d-demon or I'll k-kill you." The tremor in her voice was not disguised as well as she hoped and Ryu just laughed sinisterly. He reached up and the woman was on the floor blood flowing from her throat where their could be seen a hole the size of a fist. The smell of burning flesh and blood filled the air. Ryu seeing that he was done calmly walked out of the door and the lifted of the ground and flew into a forest. He would not be seen until the first day of the academy. Ryu landed in the center of the forest and as soon as he did a giant tiger came charging out of the undergrowth and tired to eat him in one bite as the teeth were about to close on him Ryu stuck his hands out to the sides and held the mouth open. Sure he could have killed the tiger easily but what the fun in winning if you don't even give whatever it is your fighting at least a chance who knows they might even surprise you. The tiger seeing that its mouth wouldn't close blinked once before it swiped its paw at what was supposed to be an easy meal. Ryu then lifted it and threw it into a tree the tiger stood although it seemed to be at least slightly unsteady on its feet. The tiger then charged the boy who let it come. The tiger swiped with its claws as Ryu let them hit his skin and drag across doing nothing to him but breaking the tiger's claws easily. Seeing that this would no longer be fun for him Ryu walked up to the tiger jumped on its back and fired a KI blast into it's head. 'Not much of a fight' Ryu thought sadly as he looked at the rapidly cooling corpse. 'Well at least I have something to eat now' Ryu lifted the carcass of the tiger and trudged away into the trees. He came upon a cave with what looked to be a campsite. There was a fire crackling away merrily in a fire pit and what looked to be a flat surface of rock in the middle of the fire there was also a roaster only bigger and not used to cook food that was off to the left it had a giant bird, snake, centipede, and a bear all of these were skinned and salted and hanging there to dry out. On another rack close by were the skins, feathers and shell set up to dry or just sitting there ready to be used. Ryu quickly went to work and gut some of the meat from the tiger as well as salting what was left after skinning the animal. Ryu knew people in the village that would pay good money for the skins and even for some of the meat he had stored that hadn't been salted so he only took enough of the skin to make some clothes and took some of the feathers for a nice bedding. When he was finished he walked over to the cave inside was a gigantic underground training ground and his space pod was off to the side. Thinking for a few seconds he walked over to the pod for another session of learning about the powers of the saiyans as well as general learning of other races in the galaxy. After he had finished his lesson he walked over to a wooden bed frame that had only a mattress on it if you looked at the place where the mattress and bed frame met you would see some feathers sticking out. He had pillows and a comforter made out of skins from the animals in the forest and stuffed with feathers from the large birds he had collected. He laid down on the bed and drifted off his dreams were filled with fighting powerful enemies and killing Frieza for what it did to his home planet.

Seven Years Later Academy

Ryu was finally allowed to join the academy. He had tried to join earlier and was told no on the grounds that he was not going to be treated special just because he was from a warrior race. Well Ryu after hearing this went out of the village and leveled an entire forest and even started to destroy a mountain before his anger was finally settled. Later he had tried again but had been told no once more on the grounds that they didn't want another Itachi to happen he had killed off his entire clan except his mother (1), younger sister and younger brother. While Ryu was not as pissed as last time he did go find a mountain to make a new cave on.

A shout of "I win Ino pig" and "No I do forehead girl" was heard from the doorway and every just kept doing what they were doing. Ryu was sitting next to the current object of affection and as soon as he realized this he groaned, as the pink banshee would be after his head, while the blond would be torn between yelling at him or trying to get a kiss from him. Just as he was about to use his impressive speed to change seats to sit between the other much nicer Uchiha and Natsumi-chan. "Ryu-baka move so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun." With this loud and most irritating attack on his eardrums they burst and some noticed the blood coming from his ears. Fed up with having to deal with her he grabbed bent her over the desk and tied her there he then smacked her ass. She howled in pain everyone looked on with various expressions on their face.

"Listen here Sakura you will cease yelling in my ears and never do it again or the next smack will hurt worse."

"Go to hell Ryu-bak" she was cut off as sharp slap sounded through the room. Sakura bit back a scream of pain as her eyes watered with tears.

"Now, now no name calling." The girl glared at him so he smacked her ass again. "No glaring. And you will have to call me kun or sama."

"Yes Ryu" She said submissively but he smacked her as although this time it wasn't as hard as the first. He then channeled KI into his fingers and started to message the girls by now red ass. She moaned and panted a bit. Ki being more of a physical aspect of the body would stimulate the pleasure receptors better as it was made to interact with it. "Remember what I said and if you don't then I will have to stop." She moaned again only louder this time.

"No don't stop Ryu." She said as he pulled his hands away from her tender and abused ass.

"Now what did I say?" Sakura squirmed trying to move herself to his hands hopefully to gain more pleasure. His constant use of killing intent to the room kept the others from asking what he was doing.

"Yes Ryu-sama please don't stop." She was begging and then she felt the hands return and they were even more pleasurable then before and Sakura blanked out after orgasaming from the intense pleasure.

All the others in the room where silent Ryu picked her up after she had turned into nothing but a pile of goo and set her in a seat as far away from the Uchiha as possible. "Now Ino seeing as you were much more polite you may have my seat next to the "last Uchiha" he laughed at Sasuke's disgruntlement as she sat down next to him not noticing that many of the girls looking at him hungrily and a few glare at Sakura wishing they were in her place. Ryu then walked up the isle and sat where he had been planning to go to as soon as he saw the two fan-girls come in the door. He didn't see the slight pink in the two girls faces as he sat down nor the glare they sent each other, conversation picked back up and things went back to normal or as normal as possible for a class full of hyperactive soon to be genin. Iruka walked in and noticed that no one but the two Uchiha, the Aburame, the venerable Natsumi and the Demon brat where paying him any mind at all while Sakura was asleep? He quickly formed a few hand seals and used his coveted by the other teachers, demon head jutsu to scare them into paying attention. When he had their full attention he went on to lecture them about chakra how to use it and even went over the jutsu's needed to pass the exam. Iruka shot glares at Ryu all through the lecture but the boy paid no more attention then necessary for the lecture while mentally he scoffed then sneered at him and his weak attempts to cow him. They then had lunch. Ryu was joined by quite a few people and others watched from afar as he sat under the tree to eat lunch, some of the most notable were Sasuke's sister, Natsumi and Ino all looking at him a bit lustily after that little performance with Sakura. Ryu pulled out a scroll and before anyone could ask he swiped some blood and pumped some chakra into the seal. In a poof of smoke appeared all sort of meat cooked in different ways. Ryu seeing that some of them were curious offered them some and each took some and ate it. A few minutes later they had stars in their eyes and asked if they could have more he chuckled and readily allowed them to take as much as they wanted and once they were finished he told them what they ate. They were all just a bit sick but then remember how it tasted and licked their lips and told him they didn't care as long as it tasted as good as he made it this time. They even offered him their food as they had eaten too much of his meat. (Mind out of the gutters please) Ryu respectfully accepted their offer and took a small saiyan sized potion of each girl's lunch meaning there was about and eighth left.

A/N so what do you think? Sorry I have no real plot but I am working on it. **Updated Harem so go visit the page. **I apologize if this seems rushed.

1. Itachi, Sauske and Siuki are actually not blood related to her she was part of an off shoot of the main branch and her clan had gained some prestige until the clan was destroyed and she was left the only survivor so Fugaku married her to get the clan monies and estates for the Uchiha. Never did go well for him when he tried to have sex as she treatened to cut his manhood off with a very rusty spoon of all things. And After she almost did he believed her and backed off.


End file.
